The present invention relates to a machine for repair and construction of railway tracks, and in particular to machine for work in tunnels and particularly in a subway.
Railway switches are subjected to deterioration and therefore should be replaced more often than other railway section. However, replacing work is difficult because of limited area conditions and short time conditions due to train schedules.
It is common knowledge that replacement work on railway tracks is currently executed by consecutively replacing worn elements for new ones. Performing the work by hand makes it longer and requires a great number of qualified workers. This work is more difficult when it is necessary to replace all railway sections in a subway, which includes temporary dismantling of the third rail.
One type of laying machine which is currently known is composed of a frame mounted on railway trucks situated at sides of the frame, upper and lower lifting mechanisms which are designed for lifting and laying of railway sections, two rods connected by hinges t the lower part of the frame and two power cylinders with cases connected to the central part of the frame by hinges, wherein each of the cylinder rods is connected by a hinge to another side of rods (USSR Certificate of Invention No. 1437460, E 01B 29/02, 1988).
This laying machine can not be used for replacing of railway sections and switches in subway tunnels where the third rail conductor is situated with strings, welding joints and connectors which are not in coincidence with railway joints.
When temporarily dismantling/mounting of the third rail necessary during replacement of the railway section, the labor volume increases, and in some cases the dismantling/mounting of the third rail is not possible technically.
Replacement of a railway section and a switch includes prior delivery of new railway sections and laying along railway track, temporary dismantling of the third rail, dismantling the section or switch to be replaced, mounting a new section or switch, transportation of the replaced sections to a storage are and mounting the third rail. All dismantling and mounting work is executed with an assembled railway section or switch.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a laying machine for replacing a railway section and switch which extends the functionality of the laying machine without changing its dimensions so as to enable the laying machine to be moved to a transportation position with a railway section or a switch in subway tunnels and to perform replacement work with railway sections and switches in subway tunnels, on bridges and on limited area railway tracks. It is an additional object of the present invention to speed up replacement work and reduce a number of workers by reducing hand work and labor volume during repair work.
To achieve the objects of the invention a laying machine for replacing a switch and a railway section is provided which includes a frame, railway trucks situated at sides of the frame, upper and lower lifting mechanisms which are designed for lifting and laying a railway section, at least two rods connected by hinges on a first side at the lower part of the frame, and at least two power cylinders with cases connected by hinges to the central part of the frame, wherein each of the cylinder rods is connected by a hinge to a second side of the rods. In order to remove the third rail of a railway section surface, the laying machine also includes first means situated at an upper part of the frame and second means situated at a lower part of the frame.
The frame""s tails can also be mounted on wagon trucks.
The first means includes at least one bracket-swing crane for lifting the third rail, and the second means includes at least one mechanism for moving the third rail in a horizontal plane.
The mechanism for moving the third rail in the horizontal frame is a retractable support, which is mountable to the frame on a first side and on a second side is connected by a hinge to a pusher which is adapted to move the third rail.
The laying machine is equipped with back balances which are movable in a cross direction.
The laying machine may be equipped with an auxiliary lifting mechanism which is mounted under the frame on the monorail and is designed for installing or replacing switch ties.
The laying machine according to the present invention enables the replacement of the railway section or the switch in a subway tunnel in a short time and with a limited number of workers.